Nosso Amor em Ruínas
by Lara B
Summary: É difícil tentar odiar aquele que ama desesperadamente. É difícil olhar para a pessoa que ama e saber que nada mais será igual. É difícil saber que não há futuro. SiriusBellatrix - Azkaban
1. Sirius

Título: Nosso Amor em Ruínas  
  
Autora: Minininha Bunitinha  
  
Sinopse: É difícil tentar odiar aquele que ama desesperadamente. É difícil olhar para a pessoa que ama e saber que nada mais será igual. É difícil saber que não há futuro. Sirius/Bellatrix - Azkaban  
  
————————————————-  
  
Tudo é frio. E cinza. As paredes parecem perseguir-me, porque eu não consigo enxergar nada além do sufoco que elas proporcionam. E tudo é muito doloroso, embora eu acredite que nada mais é capaz de me ferir. Porque eu já estou ferido o bastante. Suficientemente machucado para te ver e não sentir nada mais. Porque a dor já faz parte de mim. Que diferença isso faz, afinal? Que diferença faz te ver e não te reconhecer?  
  
Te ver dói, porque você não é a mesma. Porque os seus olhos já não brilham quando encontram os meus. Você já não parece apta a sentir alguma coisa. É um nada, aquilo que você quis ser. Afinal, você diz não se arrepender de nada, quando tornou tudo pior, quando conseguiu destruir tudo de bonito que havia entre nós, quando você matou e destruiu tudo. E isso vai muito além da minha compreensão, porque eu não sou capaz de acreditar que é você, e não um monstro.  
  
Nada do que foi dito teve efeito? Nada do que foi feito fez você se arrepender? Tudo foi em vão? Dói saber que as respostas são afirmativas, porque eu não consigo deixar de me culpar pelo que você se tornou, mesmo quando estava tudo nas suas mãos e você rejeitou. Ainda que eu saiba que a culpa foi sua, eu me sinto um fracassado. Porque o amor não foi o bastante para fazer você ignorar tudo que lhe foi pregado e tudo que eram apenas as suas próprias convicções. O que eu poderia representar para você, afinal? Eu não era bom para você. Ou ruim o suficiente para te apoiar.  
  
No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que eu estou simplesmente decepcionado, eu estou com saudades de você. Porque eu sou um fraco, não é mesmo? Porque eu nunca consegui aplacar o amor que eu sinto por você. E você conseguiu. Embora eu não possa ter certeza, porque você derramou lágrimas por me amar. Você me ama. Mas foi forte suficientemente para ignorar. Você, obviamente, nunca foi tola, nunca foi fraca. E nunca admitiu que me amava, ainda que apenas sentir já fosse ruim o bastante. Você nunca disse isso pra mim.  
  
Mas eu não me importava, no entanto, porque você me beijava, me abraçava e chorava pelo nosso futuro perdido. Eu nunca precisei das suas palavras, os seus gestos já eram o bastante. E a proporção do quão bom foi ter você, iguala a tudo de ruim que sinto hoje, aqui. Porque eu vejo a sua agonia quando a vejo nessa cela, porque eu enxergo que você se arrepende, apesar de tudo. Ainda que você mesma não saiba disso. Você gostaria de ter feito tudo diferente. Mas você foi fraca, e não forte como costuma pensar.  
  
Os anos passam, os meses correm e os dias são os mesmos. Nada parece mudar. Ainda que a certeza de que mudará, torne tudo mais fácil. E não é apenas uma esperança vã, porque eu sei que tudo não pode terminar dessa forma. Contudo, jamais haverá final feliz para nós; você não permitirá. Você repetirá seus erros, e no final, a sua fraqueza a vencerá. Eu não sou essa fraqueza, como você pensa; o que te torna fraca é o que pensa que te fortalece. É a sede por poder, é a mentira, o ódio, a hipocrisia. O seu cabresto, porque você apenas não quer enxergar isso. E nada a fará enxergar. Então, no fim, tudo estará perdido num passado quase irreal.  
  
Nada foi irreal, entretanto. E nada foi em vão. Não como você quis, porque no seu íntimo, queria apesar afogar a realidade, os acontecimentos e as conseqüências dos seus atos. Mas era impossível. Então, você realmente se arriscaria a deixar tudo pra trás? Teria coragem de enfrentar quem não concordasse com suas ações? Foi complicado pra mim saber que não. Foi triste. Decepcionante. E ainda mais triste saber que as conseqüências que você enfrentou por isso foram muito piores. Valeu a pena? Eu não tenho dúvidas que você responderia que sim, afinal, você não se arrepende de nada, não é mesmo? Faz-me rir.  
  
Eu, ao contrário do que você pode pensar, acredito que eu fiz tudo que estava o meu alcance para te salvar de si mesma. E eu, numa lamentável certeza, sei que eu não posso suplantar o seu livre arbítrio. E você pode ter errado, mas quando você novamente tiver a chance de consertar tudo, como eu disse, irá repetir os erros. Então, eu realmente espero que eu possa te apagar da minha cabeça. Porque saber que não haverá futuro para o nosso amor, é ruim demais.  
  
Tudo é muito ruim, também. Porque eu olho para você e não vejo a Bellatrix Black que eu amei. E amo. Assim como eu sei que você não vê o Sirius Black que você amou e luta para odiar. Porque não há brilho no olhar e nem sorriso nos lábios. Ouso dizer que não somos mais aptos a isso. Porque não há alegria. Não há amor. Porque eu não posso estar com você, nós não estamos juntos. E não há Bellatrix para mim, nem Sirius para você. Por isso tudo se torna mais difícil.  
  
Embora eu lute para te esquecer e você tente me ignorar, nós jamais conseguiremos. Porque tudo que houve entre nós, muito mais que o amor, não se é possível esquecer. Tudo foi muito forte e marcante. Foi muito bom. Porque quando qualquer outra pessoa te beijar, você jamais sentirá a mesma coisa que sentia quando eu te beijava. E você desejará gostar dessa outra pessoa, enquanto apenas eu ocuparei os seus pensamentos. Eu sei, porque pode acontecer, se já não aconteceu comigo também. Eu jamais vou ser capaz de apagar tudo que passamos da minha me memória. E eu sequer vou tentar mais, porque são lembranças de um passado maravilhoso, embora perdido.  
  
Então lute, Bellatrix, lute para que todo o ódio que sente da sua própria estupidez possa aplacar essas lembranças. Lute para que o que você sente por mim desmorone no caos, se já não desmoronou. Lute, porque quando você olhar para mim novamente, seus olhos brilharão. Mas de raiva. E então tudo será mais fácil. E lute, ainda que seja em vão, porque será. Lute contra nosso amor em ruínas. E não obterá sucesso jamais.  
  
Porque nós nos amamos e sempre nos amaremos. E nada vai ser capaz de mudar isso.  
  
————————————————-  
  
N/A: Olááá!! Espero que vcs tenham curtido!!! Eu já tinha publicado no 3V há um tempão e resolvi publicar aqui! Se vcs gostaram, deixem reviews! E se deixaram reviews, ganham mais um capítulo! Hahahahahaha! Só assim, né??  
  
Bom, mas espero que gostem!  
  
Mil beijokasss  
  
Lara 


	2. Bellatrix

Bellatrix:  
  
Eu já não sabia se as lágrimas e o caminho que elas percorriam já faziam parte de minha aparência. Na realidade. Eu ao menos sabia se ainda chorava, porque parecia estranhamente comum para mim. Porque as lágrimas simplesmente rolavam e nada mais era capaz de impedi-las. O que poderia, afinal?  
  
Tudo parecia faltar. Na verdade, o que mais fazia falta era uma mão quente para secar o meu rosto. E eu já não sabia se me importava com isso. Eu já não parecia me importar com a liberdade. Ou com a prisão. Porque eu sentia que jamais estaria livre. E, quando a verdade assolava a minha mente, quando a angústia me engolia, quando o meu grito desesperado já não soava, eu só pensava em você. Porque, no final das contas, as lágrimas eram pelo nosso passado perdido e nosso futuro impossível.  
  
Então, eu me dei conta de que não havia mais você. Foi então que eu descobri que não havia mais futuro que valesse a pena, ou liberdade. Porque mesmo quando me visse fora das grades, eu já estaria morta. Como você. Porque, separados, nós não somos nada. E então, eu soube que eu jamais seria alguma coisa. Não haveria futuro para nós. Não haveria mais vida, afinal. Eu não poderia amar você. Porque isso só me enfraquecia mais e mais.  
  
Eu consegui manter-me viva por aquelas percepções odiosas. Eu te odiei, porque te amar doía muito. Você apenas me fazia sofrer. E os sofrimentos proporcionados por aquele lugar não eram nada, já que apenas aquela dor interna parecia sobressalente naquele mar de lágrimas. Então, eu me arrependi. Eu chorei, gritei, mas eu já não podia fazer mais nada por aquilo que eu roubei de mim mesma: a felicidade. E o meu choro foi calado em meio aos outros gritos de desespero que ecoavam em meus ouvidos. Novamente, eu chorava por você. Não havia mais nada que valesse a pena.  
  
Foi então que eu vi você pela primeira vez, preso por sua própria agonia. Seus olhos estavam frios. Conformadamente frios. E eu não achei o homem que procurava. Então, eu me odiei por ser capaz também de roubar-lhe a felicidade. Porque quando eu neguei um futuro com você, eu também neguei- nos a vida. E mais nada importava, afinal. Eu não poderia me arrepender, eu não poderia voltar atrás. O que eu tinha de fazer era te odiar para não sofrer. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu jamais deveria me arrepender de alguma coisa. Você não era para mim. Eu não era para você.  
  
É horrível ter de me convencer que tudo foi um erro. Ruim demais, quando eu sinto que o erro, na realidade, foi ter-te deixado por ideais fracassados, por promessas vagas, por um futuro obscuro, sem você. E não adianta mais eu tentar consertar esses erros. Eu não quero voltar atrás. Porque eu não quero te ver na minha frente, novamente. Porque será por você que fracassarei. E eu não quero que nada mais dê errado na minha vida já errada. E não será agora, em que pago por meus erros para com a minha felicidade, que vou largar tudo. Eu não vou desistir. Não agora.  
  
Aliás, eu deveria deixar de pensar que o meu erro foi ter abdicado de nossos futuro fracassado. E não foi. Errado foi amar você. Errado foi ter acreditado que poderia afogar a realidade, foi ter pensado que nada mais era importante além de você, foi ter acreditado que você seria o meu destino e ter aceitado isso, quando deveria ter lutado contra. Errado foi ter deixado você entrar na minha vida, você me amar, deixado você tomar conta de meus pensamentos, de minhas emoções, de minha alma. O nosso amor foi o erro.  
  
E você pode não acreditar na veracidade dessas palavras. Aliás, você não acreditará, porque não quer. Porque você, seu fraco, prefere crer que eu gostaria de ter feito tudo diferente, que eu fui fraca e aceito isso. Eu não aceito. Eu não fui fraca. Exigiu muito mais de mim te largar, porque você, apesar de tudo, era tudo que eu tinha. Você era o meu amor. Foi inexplicavelmente difícil deixar a nossa felicidade para trás. E ainda pior pagar por essa troca, aqui. Mas eu não me arrependo mais de nada, afinal. Nada. Eram apenas promessas vãs, futuro sem reconhecimento. Nada mais que sonhos. E eu queria pra mim muito mais que isso.  
  
E eu consegui. Eu encontrei o reconhecimento. Eu novamente encontrei aquela que deveria ser. Então, eu não seria mais nada além de uma tola apaixonada. Eu voltaria ser Bellatrix Black. E não haveria mais Sirius para enfraquecer- me. Só haveria aquilo que me fortalecia. Entretanto, havia aqueles instantes sombrios em que eu matava, e junto matava mais um pedaço da minha própria alma. E na hora em que eu parava para pensar no que estava fazendo, só vinha você na minha cabeça. Eu sofri, porque eu sabia que aquilo estava errado. Onde estava você? Estava errado.  
  
Eu não sou a mesma, você pode perceber pelos meus olhos. Eu não sou capaz de continuar amando. Porque te amar é como enxergar a luz quando se está há anos na escuridão. Dói. E eu não quero te amar, eu não quero voltar atrás, eu não quero desistir. Eu não quero me sentir fraca novamente. E o que eu quero, eu consigo. Eu irei te apagar, irei apagar essas lembranças maravilhosas do nosso passado, porque isso apenas machuca mais. Não haverá mais você. Não haverá amor. Então, eu estarei finalmente livre. E eu lutarei contra isso sempre, mesmo que seja em vão. E será. Então, é melhor que você sequer exista.  
  
Porque eu te amo. E esse amor sempre vai corroer a minha alma como veneno. Mesmo que seja um amor em ruínas.  
  
————————-  
  
N/A: Oh, eu tinha esquecido de postar o cap 2, foi mal. Hihihi Mas tá aí...  
  
Bjos 


End file.
